Kiss-Project
by ShiroiJuhi
Summary: Mikoto y sus hombres acudieron al rescate de quien pensaban que era su amigo Yata Misaki. Para su sorpresa, el secuestrado no era su amigo, sino una joven completamente desconocida para ellos. Pronto la joven Misaki y su hermano menor, Mamoru, se convertirán en dos miembros más de HOMBRA. Y, poco a poco, se irá desvelando el pasado de estos dos hermanos y complicando su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo según Izumo. Ya era casi mediodía y aún no había visto ni oído una sola disputa, ni escuchado gritos, ni nada por el estilo. Será porque Yata no está en los alrededores pensó, pues su ruidoso amigo era quien comenzaba las peleas y quien siempre alzaba la voz al hablar—. Hace un día precioso, ¿no crees, Anna?—le preguntó a su joven amiguita, que miraba despreocupada una de sus canicas carmesí, sentada al lado de Mikoto, que dormía plácidamente.

—Hay más silencio que de costumbre—le contestó aun concentrada en su canica. Izumo sonrió para sí. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a la silenciosa Anna. La pequeña apenas hablaba por mucho que alguien insistiera en entablar una conversación con ella.

—Iré preparando el almuerzo. ¿Te apetece comer tortilla?—Ella sólo asintió—. Está bien, entonces que sea tortilla— y seguidamente comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, puesto que sus amigos estarían a punto de llegar.

— ¡Izumo-san, ha ocurrido algo terrible!—le alertó uno de los miembros de HOMBRA, quien había aparecido por la puerta súbitamente, con un ligero sudor en la frente y la respiración notablemente agitada.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, alertado al ver el estado de su compañero.

—Es Yata. He oído cómo unos delincuentes hablaban sobre un secuestro y han nombrado a "Misaki". Al parecer tuvo una trifulca con un tipo peligroso.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— Izumo le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Mikoto, quien se había erguido en su asiento. A ninguno de los dos les trastocaba el hecho de que su amigo fuese montando bronca por ahí. Pero que fuese secuestrado les sacó totalmente de lugar.

—Sí, al parecer los culpables pertenecen a la banda del que llaman "Oni no ō" (traducido al español, sería: "El Rey de los ogros").

— ¡Mierda!— exclamó Izumo. Sin dudarlo cogió el teléfono y comenzó a llamar a todos sus conocidos en busca de información. Tardó un buen rato antes de que alguien pudiera decirle dónde se encontraba la guarida de esa banda de "ogros". —Tú— llamó a quien le había informado del secuestro—, moviliza al resto. Que todos se dirijan al centro comercial abandonado que hay a un par de kilómetros al sur de aquí, junto a la fábrica de papel.

—¡En seguida!— el joven se fue. Izumo miró a Mikoto, quien ya se disponía a ir en busca de su amigo. Se le veía obviamente molesto y enfadado. De seguro que estaría pensando quién demonios era tan estúpido como para secuestrar a uno de los suyos. Pronto sabrían la respuesta.

Los tres salieron del bar lo más rápido que pudieron y se metieron en una furgoneta donde le esperaban dos hombres. ¿Qué querrán esos mal nacidos de Yata? pensaba Izumo mientras recorrían la ciudad a toda prisa. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde pensó al bajar de la furgoneta en cuanto llegaron a su destino. Temía que los muy imbéciles se hubieran dado cuenta de su error y se decidieran a librarse de Yata antes de huir como los cobardes que debían ser.

El primero en entrar en el edificio en ruinas fue Mikoto, seguido de Izumo y el resto. Menos Anna, que se había tenido que quedar en la furgoneta por seguridad. El edificio estaba aparentemente vacío. El silencio era tal que Izumo se preguntó si la información había sido falsa. Sin embargo, sus dudas se disiparon cuando un gran número de delincuentes empezó a aparecer por todos lados. En unos instantes estaban rodeados. Entonces, un hombre de gran tamaño y complexión fuerte se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Puedo saber qué demonios está haciendo HOMBRA en mis dominios?—preguntó el enorme hombre, molesto y un tanto asustado, como si no se hubiera esperado la vista del grupo ni en sus peores pesadillas.

—Hemos venido en busca de un compañero al que han secuestrado—le afirmó Izumo, extrañado por la expresión en el rostro de esos tipos—. Y no nos marcharemos hasta que lo recuperemos.

— ¿Hm? No sabía que Misaki formara parte de HOMBRA— comentó, antes de tragar saliva—. Pero lo siento, me ha insultado y merece un castigo. Y su castigo será quedarse aquí hasta que yo lo diga—ni él mismo se podía creer sus propias palabras. ¿Acaso estaba desafiando realmente a HOMBRA?

—Con que esas tenemos— Suspiró Mikoto con total desgana, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo para apagarlo. De repente, fue rodeado por las llamas que emergían de su interior—. ¡A por ellos!— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo se sumió en el caos. HOMBRA contra los "Oni no ō". La pelea duró menos de lo esperado por Izumo. Más que por la fuerza de los tipos, por su gran número. Pronto, sólo quedaron en pie los subordinados de Mikoto; algunos más heridos que otros.

—Devuélvannos a Yata—le ordenó Mikoto a uno de los delincuentes que aún conservaba la consciencia.

— ¿Yata? ¿Qué Yata?— le preguntó el hombre a Mikoto, bastante desconcertado—. ¿Pero no venían a por Misaki?

—Así es, Yata Misaki.

—Creo que se han equivocado— comentó el hombre con todo burlesco, aún sabiendo que no estaba en posición de hacerse el gracioso.

— ¿Cómo dices?— de pronto la furia que sentían todos se transformó en duda. Si no era su amigo Yata, entonces ¿quién demonios era Misaki? Sólo el enfado de Mikoto creció, dedicándole una furibunda mirada al tipo que retrocedió un poco.

—Se lo enseñaré— Titubeó, comenzando a caminar. Todos siguieron al hombre, que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, hasta una habitación. Al abrirla, vieron a una joven inconsciente y atada sobre el suelo—. Ésta es Misaki— les informó acercándose a ella para girarla, dejándola boca arriba, para que la pudieran ver bien—. La muy insolente se atrevió a insultar a nuestro líder. Bueno, como no es su amigo lo mejor será que se marchen.

—Nos la llevamos— anunció Mikoto.

—Pe-pero si no es su amigo.

— ¿No pensarás en serio que vamos a dejar a una jovencita en un lugar como éste lleno de tipos como tú, cierto?— le preguntó Izumo de forma retórica al mismo tiempo que cogía a la chica en brazos—. Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.

* * *

—Tanto lío para esto— comentó Mikoto mientras subía a la furgoneta, aún sin poderse creer que se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para que al final fuera todo una falsa alarma—. Y pensar que estaba preocupado por Yata.

—Mira el lado bueno: hemos salvado a una damisela en apuros— Izumo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es ella?— preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

— Es una nueva amiga— le informó Izumo con una agradable sonrisa. Anna no volvió a decir nada. Se limitó a mirarla durante todo el camino. Al llegar al bar, tendieron a la joven en un sillón.

—Será mejor que la dejemos tranquila hasta que se despierte— comentó Izumo tapándola con chaqueta.

—Haz lo que quieras— gruñó Mikoto al mismo tiempo que volvía a acostarse en su sillón favorito del bar.

—Es muy linda— comentó Anna para sí, mirando a Misaki con su rostro casi pegado al de ella. De repente, un teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era el de Misaki.

— ¿Quién es?— contestó Anna sin pensárselo, luego de encontrar el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de la joven—Soy Anna…Hm…Sí…Estamos en un bar llamado HOMBRA…Sí…Te esperamos—Anna cortó el teléfono y lo devolvió al bolsillo de Misaki—. Era su hermano. Dice que ya viene para acá— le informó al resto calmadamente, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, sin dejar de mirar a Misaki.

—Vaya, Anna, no me esperaba que contestaras al teléfono. Eso es muy raro en ti— ella miró a Izumo unos segundos antes de girar su rostro y volver a mirar a esa chica que le causaba tanta curiosidad., preguntándose el porqué.

* * *

—¿Misaki-nee?


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Misaki-nee?— exclamó un joven desde la puerta del bar. Se le veía agitado, pues había llegado corriendo. Ignoró al resto de presentes, clavando toda su atención en su hermana. Rápidamente se acercó a la joven, arrodillándose a su lado, y comenzó a zarandearla como un poseso— ¡Misaki-nee, despierta!— Exclamaba una y otra vez sin dejar de zarandear a su hermana. Todo ello bajo la atenta, sorprendida y desconcertada mirada de todos en el lugar, que no sabían si intervenir o si era demasiado peligroso.

— Ma...¡Mamoru-nii!— se despertó súbitamente la joven, completamente asustada, con el corazón en un puño— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos?- titubeó mirando a todos lados con cara de susto.

— ¡Idiota, te habían secuestrado!— le contestó con los ojos cristalinos, sin darle importancia al mini infarto que su hermana acababa de sufrir por su culpa.

— ¡Oh! Es cierto. Mira que haber olvidado algo como eso— la chica se recuperó de un momento a otro del susto. Y comenzó a reírse mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano con cariño—. Pero si me habían secuestrado, ¿cómo es que estás conmigo?

—De eso nos hemos encargado nosotros— le informó Izumo, caminando un poco hacia ellos. Pues le parecía que si él no hablaba, ningún otro lo haría y ambos hermanos continuarían ignorándolos—. Pensábamos que habían secuestrado a un amigo que se llama igual que tú. Y entonces nos encontramos contigo en aquél cuartucho y, claro, no te podíamos dejar ahí. Todo ha sido pura casualidad- les dedicó una sonrisa de las suyas tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

—Casualidad o no, les agradezco que hayan salvado a mi hermana y siento las molestias que les haya podido causar— Mamoru se levantó sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón antes de hacer una reverencia como agradecimiento.

—No te preocupes, no ha sido molestia. Se ha pasado todo el tiempo inconsciente— le explicaba Izumo a la vez que Anna se sentaba al lado de Misaki aún sin quitarle la vista de encima. La niña era tan silenciosa y pequeña que había pasado completamente desapercibida tanto por Mamoru como por Misaki hasta ese momento, en el que la chica le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con dulzura.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué hizo exactamente para que la secuestraran?— preguntó Mikoto que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio. Se había encendido un cigarrillo y se dedicaba a mirar a la pareja con aparentemente muy poco interés.

—Es que mi hermana… —dudó mirando cómo Misaki le prestaba atención a Anna—Hace unos días insultó al que al parecer es el líder de una banda. Verán, mi hermana y yo trabajamos en un bar al que asisten muchos delincuentes. Normalmente no ocurre nada, pero, el otro día Misaki-nee-san rechazó a un gorila y éste se enfadó mucho.

—No sé por qué se enfadó tanto— protestó Misaki, cruzando los brazos, devolviendo su atención a su hermano.

—Le dijiste que jamás saldrías con un bueno para nada y que preferías salir con una mujer antes que con un perdedor como él— le reprochó Mamoru, perdiendo los nervios. Le miraba con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Como sea— bufó la joven, haciéndose la desentendida. De pronto sus ojos se cristalizaron, haciendo pucheritos—. ¡Pensé que no volvería a verte! ¡He pasado mucho miedo, onii-chan!— exclamó abrazando a su hermano, quien le devolvió el gesto, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

—Yo también he estado muy preocupado— confesó aliviado—. ¿Eh?— Mamoru se separó de su hermana y vio a la pequeña Anna que, al estar abrazada como un koala a Misaki, había quedado atrapada en el abrazo— ¡Pero qué linda!— exclamó. Pero Anna no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarles a ambos unos segundos antes de abrazar a Misaki un poco más fuerte, aferrando sus manitas a la chaqueta de la mujer.

—Mía— Soltó como si hubiera escogido un peluche de un estante. Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes con ese gesto tan impropio en ella, haciendo que Mikoto tosiera un poco por la sorpresa.

—Vaya, parece que le has gustado— comentó un chico joven que acababa de llegar y se acercaba tranquilamente, llamando la atención de todos—. Mi nombre es Totsuka Tatara, un gusto en conocerles— se presentó educadamente.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Nanami Mamoru— se presentó con una muy leve reverencia.

—Un placer, yo soy Nanami Misaki— imitó a su hermano.

—Bueno, pues ya que estamos de presentaciones—comenzó a decir Izumo—, mi nombre es Kusanagi Izumo, esa pequeña, que no le quita la vista de encima a Misaki, es Kushina Anna y el gruñón de aquí— se burló refiriéndose a Mikoto— es Suoh Mikoto.

—Mucho gusto— dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo que gruñón?— se quejó Mikoto, apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero de metal.

— Lo que oyes: eres un gruñón— el comentario de Izumo hizo que tanto Misaki como Mamoru soltaran una leve carcajada. Como respuesta, Mikoto les miró con cara asesina haciendo que ambos jóvenes apartaran la mirada, intimidados—. ¿Ves? Les estás asustando.

— ¡Jum!— bufó Mikoto antes de volver a su sillón y recostarse, intentando no parecer ofendido.

— Esto…Nosotros no queremos molestar. Mejor nos vamos— dijo Mamoru con educación, sintiendo que ahí ya estaban sobrando.

—De eso nada— sentenció Tatara rodeando los hombros de Mamoru con uno de sus brazos—. Ustedes se quedan aquí.

—Pe-pero…— Mamoru no sabía qué decir. Así que, sonrojado, bajó el rostro y asintió.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que les invitemos a merendar?— dijo Tatara haciendo como si eso fuera lo que Mamoru había dicho— ¿Le has oído, Izumo-san?

— Marchando dos tortillas— le contestó dispuesto a preparar la comida— ¿Qué quieren de beber?

—Onee-chan—le susurró Mamoru a su hermana—, diles que no quere…

— ¡Un refresco, por favor!— exclamó ella con ánimo.

\- ¿Onee-Chan - Susurro, confundido.

—Tortilla~— dijo Misaki para sí con ilusión. Fue entonces cuando Mamoru cayó en la cuenta de que esa era la comida favorita de su hermana y que contra eso no podía luchar.

—Agua, por favor— contestó, resignado, tras soltar un suspiro.

— ¡Marchando!— y tras decir esto, Izumo se puso a hacer la comida.

* * *

—A ver si me aclaro— comenzó a decir Tatara, al que Izumo le había contado todo lo ocurrido mientras ambos hermanos comían—. ¿Así que a Misaki la secuestraron y ustedes pensando que era Yata y fueron a por ella?— Izumo asintió—. Pues sí que tienes suerte, Misaki-chan— de pronto, Misaki dejó de comer y echó a Tatara una mirada asesina.

—No le gusta que le digan "chan"— le informó Mamoru — sólo dile Misaki.

—Ya veo, lo siento mucho, Misaki— ella sonrió y siguió comiendo lo que le parecía un manjar de los dioses—. Lo que no me cuadra es: si ella era la "Misaki"—hizo las comillas con los dedos— que habían secuestrado, entonces, ¿dónde está Yata?

—Eso no lo sabemos. De seguro estará metiéndose en líos, como siempre— comentó Izumo.

— ¿Quién es Yata?— preguntó Mamoru que había terminado de comer.

—Éste es Yata— contestó un hombre, de pelo rubio y vestido con un chándal, que acababa de aparecer por la puerta acompañado de un chico mucho más bajo que él.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué están todos heridos?— preguntó el canijo con pintas de skater y cara de hámster con malas pulgas.


	3. Chapter 3

—Jajajaja…—se reía Kamamoto tras escuchar la historia— ¡Yata, te han confundido con una chica!— exclamó divertido, señalándole y riéndose sin parar.

— ¡Cállate!— le ordenó, avergonzado. Seguidamente miró de reojo a Misaki, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima—. ¿Q-qué ocurre?— se le notaba a la legua su acostumbrado nerviosismo cuando trataba con féminas.

—Sólo estaba pensando que cómo es posible que me hayan confundido con un niño— soltó con toda la seriedad del mundo.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— gritó, enfurecido—. ¡Que sepas que soy mayor que tú!

—Pero, si no sabes mi edad— le reprochó.

— Si yo fuera tú, no sería tan impertinente.

—Si tú fueras yo, sería muy bajita— se burló descaradamente del pobre Yata, que había llegado a su límite.

— ¡Oye!— exclamó Mikoto desde su sillón—, dile a tu hermanita que deje de molestar a Yata— le ordenó a Mamoru.

—En realidad, el "hermanito" soy yo— le informó rascando su mejilla con el dedo índice. Siempre había confusiones en ese sentido. Y es que a Mamoru se le veía siempre más maduro y correcto, mientras que su hermana se veía como si estuviera en la edad del pavo—. Misaki es mi hermana mayor.

— ¿Qué?— gritaron todos, sorprendidos.

— ¡Ja! Así es, yo soy la mayor por un año— dijo orgullosa, aunque por dentro se preguntaba el porqué todo el mundo se sorprendía tanto cuando lo decían.

—Pero, Onee-san, debería comportarte como una adulta y dejar de molestar a los niños—regañó Mamoru a su hermana, con las manos sobre las caderas. Una gotita bajaba por su frente mientras miraba a su hermana con cierta desaprobación.

— ¡Que no soy un niño!— gritó Yata, fuera de sí—. ¡Tengo 19 años!— ambos hermanos se quedaron de piedra al oír su edad.

—Onee-san, es mayor que tú— le comentó Mamoru incrédulo, mirando a su hermana como si hubiera hecho un descubrimiento que ropería con las leyes físicas conocidas.

—Pero, es tan bajito— dijo Misaki poniéndose al lado de Yata y comparando su altura con la de ella, usando la mano para mostrar la diferencia de altura.

—Tienes toda la razón— opinó Mamoru, imitando a su hermana, poniéndose justo al lado de Yata y comparando su propia altura con la del chico.

—Creo que Yata va a explotar— comentó Kamamoto, riéndose de la situación al igual que Izumo y Tatara. Los únicos que no se reían eran Mikoto y Anna. A Mikoto no le hacía ninguna gracia que dos desconocidos se estuvieran metiendo de esa forma con su amigo. Y Anna...bueno, Anna es simplemente Anna.

— ¿Tú crees?— preguntó Tatara—. No creo que sea capaz de ganar una discusión a Misaki.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— dudó Kamamoto.

—Porque es una chica. Y recuerda que estamos hablando de Yata— le contestó Tatara muy seguro de lo que decía mientras miraba a ambos hermanos que no paraban de comentar entre ellos como quien comenta lo pequeñito que es un animalito.

—Yata nunca ha sido muy bueno hablando con el sexo femenino. Y me sorprende que haya durado tanto con Misaki— comentó Izumo—. Solo hace falta que Misaki haga un movimiento y Yata estará perdido.

—Jajajaja…Eres tan chiquitito— se burló Misaki antes de posar su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Yata y rozar su mejilla con la de él. De pronto, Yata se puso más y más rojo hasta que colapsó y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Misaki-nee, pero qué le hiciste!— exclamó Mamoru, asustado, pensando que al chaval le había petado la papita que tiene en el pecho.

— ¡Pero si solo le he tocado!— se defendió.

—Y he ahí el golpe de gracia— Izumo recogió a Yata del suelo y lo acostó en el mismo sillón en el que habían dejado a Misaki momentos antes, cuando estaba inconsciente.

—No se preocupen, está bien. Es que Yata es…bueno…es Yata— les dijo Tatara a ambos hermanos tratando de tranquilizarles.

—Uff…Menos mal—suspiró Misaki un poco más tranquila. Ambos hermanos se miraron un poco más relajados aunque Mamoru aún tenía el susto en el cuerpo.

—Onee-san, ya es hora de irnos— le informó Mamoru mirando su reloj, sorprendido por la hora que era.

—Vaaaaale— contestó desanimada. Ambos se despidieron de todos los presentes y se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Anna-chan, ¿tienes pensado irte con ellos?— le preguntó Izumo con una amplia sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Misaki y Mamoru se percataron de que la niña no se había separado de la joven.

—Oh...Pues sí que le gustaste a la pequeña— Mamoru le acarició la cabecita a la pequeña.

—Lo siento, Anna, pero no puedes venir—le dijo Misaki con una amable sonrisa. Anna se abrazó a su pierna y comenzó a temblar débilmente, casi como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—Vamos, Anna— le apremió Mikoto, que se había acercado a los tres y trataba de coger a Anna en sus brazos para separarla de Misaki. Cuando finalmente pudo separarlas, Misaki se acercó a ella.

—No te preocupes, mañana volveré a verte— le aseguró antes de darse media vuelta y salir del local junto a su hermano.

—Ya le has oído, mañana volverá, así que no te pongas triste— le dijo Mikoto. Pero Anna no contestó, solo asintió cabizbaja.

* * *

—Parece que le has gustado mucho a esa niña— comentó Mamoru mientras ambos caminaban de camino a su casa.

—Sí, por lo que se ve tengo un encanto natural para los niños— dijo orgullosa, hinchando el pecho.

— ¿Por qué será?— preguntó, irónico, mirando a su hermana de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué insinúas?— se molestó.

—Nada, nada— de pronto la expresión de Mamoru de tornó melancólica—. Todos parecían una gran familia. Me pregunto cómo estarán nuestros padres.

—Seguro que estarán como locos. Han perdido el mejor negocio de sus vidas, después de todo— opinó con expresión fría y triste a la vez. Mamoru decidió guardar silencio, pues, a su juicio, su hermana tenía toda la razón. Apenas tardaron en llegar a su casa, que consistía en un humilde apartamento situado en un edifico de unas dos plantas, que se encontraba cerca de un parque.

—Onii-chan, me voy a cambiar.

—Yo también, Misaki-nee— ambos se pusieron los pijamas y se sentaron en el sillón del salón— Onee-san, ¿nunca has pensado en cómo serían nuestras vidas si nuestros padres no fueran…bueno…como son?— Mamoru jugaba nerviosamente con las manos, con la cabeza baja y una sonrisa amarga en los labios.

—Muchas veces. Demasiadas diría yo— le contestó luego de unos largos segundos llenos de silencio.

—En ocasiones, cuando veo a esas familias que salen por la televisión, me gusta imaginar que nosotros también tenemos una familia que nos quiere y nos cuida— confesó Mamoru con tristeza. De un momento a otro el ambiente había pasado a ser apagado, con un silencio que a ambos hermanos les costaba romper.

—Nosotros nos queremos y nos cuidamos— le dijo Misaki abrazando a su hermano con fuerza—, porque somos una familia— ella trataba de sonar segura y así poderle transmitir esa seguridad a su hermano menor—. Así que no estés triste.

—Onee-san— dudó por un momento, desviando la mirada—, ¿puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

—Claro— le contestó ella con voz maternal.

—Gracias— Mamoru abrazó a su hermana unos minutos antes de que ambos se fueran a dormir, derrotados por el cansancio.


	4. Chapter 4

—Parece que no van a venir—opinó Mikoto, mirando hacia Anna, quien estaba sentada a su lado, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta del bar esperando a que sus nuevos amigos aparecieran.

—Mikoto, no seas tan pesimista. Apenas son las cuatro de la tarde— replicó Tatara—. Seguramente, estén al llegar.

—No soy pesimista, es sólo que Anna lleva esperando desde hace horas— replicó a su amigo con molestia, sobándose la nuca con una mano.

—Eso es porque está impaciente por volver a ver a Misaki— suspiró cruzándose de brazos, preguntándose por qué Mikoto parecía así de molesto e impaciente cuando las prisas nunca habían sido lo suyo—. Además, sólo dijeron que vendrían hoy, pero no especificaron la hora.

— ¡Ahh! ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de esa mocosa infernal?— se quejó Yata, quien estaba sentado en la barra junto a Kamamoto, sobresaltando a todos con su repentino grito—. Por mí como si no vuelve nunca. Es tan irritante.

—Yata-san, sólo dices eso porque se rio de ti e hizo que te desmayaras— se burló Kamamoto—. Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan rojo— tanto Tatara como el propio Kamamoto empezaron a reírse por el comentario.

—Pues yo creo que harían una pareja interesante— opinó Izumo, aumentando las risas del resto.

— ¡Que se callen de una vez!— gritó Yata, molesto y avergonzado.

— ¿Quiénes harían una pareja interesante?— preguntó Misaki, que acababa de llegar junto a Mamoru— Hola, Anna-chan, ¿nos estabas esperando?— la saludó con una sonrisa, pues la pequeña había acudido junto a ella para abrazarla.

— ¡Hemos traído dulces!— anunció Mamoru, entrando por la puerta—. Veo que Anna-chan no ha perdido el tiempo— comentó con una sonrisa, acercándose a la barra y depositando la bandeja de dulces sobre ella.

—No tenían por qué molestarse— dijo Izumo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—No es nada, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer como agradecimiento por salvar a mi hermana y ser tan amables con nosotros— le contestó Mamoru con cortesía.

—No exageres, hombre. Ya hemos dicho que fue de pura casualidad— Izumo comenzó a sacar vasos y cubiertos para todos.

— ¡Mamoru-chan~! —Tatara se apresuró a abrazar al chico en cuanto éste había dejado la bandeja sobre la barra— Por un momento, pensé que me habías abandonado— se hizo el dramático, sonrojando a Mamoru por su cercanía.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?— le preguntó a su amigo, que no se despegaba de Mamoru.

— ¿Qué? A él no le molesta—se defendió— ¿Verdad que no, Amorcito?

— ¿A-amorcito?— esa última palabra había descolocado a todos, quienes les miraban a ambos con los ojos como platos.

—Así es— Tatara sonrió a Mamoru, quien se había quedado en una especie de _shock_ y no decía palabra—. Es que, ayer por la noche, me di un paseo y pensé en lo lindo que me había parecido este niño. Así que estoy decidido a enamorarme de él y a conquistarlo—soltó sin más, como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. Y fue en ese momento cuando, por primera vez, fue la mente de Mamoru la que decidió desconectarse por sobrecarga. El rubio colapsó y Tatara y Misaki lo llevaron a otro sillón. El pobre tenía la cara como un tomate y hasta parecía que le salía humo por las orejas.

— ¿Así que tienes pensado enamorar a mi hermanito, eh?— Misaki esbozó una expresión asesina tras acomodar a su hermano en el sillón— ¿Puedo saber quién te ha dado permiso?

—Misaki, si me das tu bendición para casarme con tu hermano, te prometo que Izumo te hará tortilla o lo que quieras siempre que lo pidas y te sacaremos de cualquier lío en el que te metas— se apresuró a decir. Parecía que Tatara ya tenía pensado qué decirle a Misaki si ésta se negaba a que acosase a su hermano.

—Bienvenido a la familia Nanami, cuñadito— no tardó ni un segundo en contestar, posando su mano en uno de los hombros de Tatara como un padre que le entrega la mano de su hija— cuídamelo bien y, como le hagas llorar una sola vez, te mataré sin remordimientos.

—Tranquila, lo haré el hombre más feliz del mundo— ella asintió, complacida por su respuesta—. ¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren!—se quejó Misaki al recordar que no habían contestado a su pregunta, acercándose a ellos con Anna sujetando su blusa— ¿Quiénes hacen buena pareja?— insistió haciendo que Yata se sonrojara hasta alcanzar el color de los tomates y apartase la mirada hacia otro lado.

— ¡Eso no te importa!— exclamó Yata.

— ¡Oh! No me digan que el mocoso se ha enamorado— se burló con malicia—. Vaya, vaya, pero qué rápido crecen los niños de hoy en día— siguió con su burla mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que soy mayor que tú?— gritó, fuera de sí.

—Mmm…Dime, Yata, ¿tienes trabajo? ¿Con cuántas chicas has salido en el último año? ¿A cuántas te has declarado?— comenzó a acercarse a Yata, quien le apartó la vista totalmente azorado. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró con maldad— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste estremecer a una mujer de placer?—al oír esto último, el cerebro de Yata llegó a su límite y colapsó, de nuevo, quedando como Mamoru.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?— se mofó Tatara, sujetando a Yata para evitar que cayera al suelo, con una cara de burla ya que ahora ella no podría reprocharle que hiciera desmayarse a su hermano.

— ¿Yo? Nada. No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas— se separó de ambos y se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la indignada.

—Le sale humo de las orejas— comentó Anna con su bajo y tranquilo tono de voz, provocando la risa de los presentes.

—Misaki-san, ¿puedo saber lo que le ha dicho?— le preguntó Kamamoto entre risas, ayudando a Mamoru a acostar a Yata sobre un sillón.

—Yo sólo le he demostrado quién es aquí el niño— se sentó en la barra y eligió un dulce de chocolate— Anna, elige el que más te guste— la invitó con amabilidad. La niña no habló, simplemente asintió y, después de sentarse junto a Misaki, cogió un dulce de fresas con nata— Por cierto, dejen el otro de fresa para mi hermano.

—Misaki, eso ha sido bastante cruel— la reprendió Izumo.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó aunque con una notable falta de interés.

—No es conmigo con quien te tienes que disculpar— trataba de que no se le notara que se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación.

—Está bien, está bien. Me disculparé con el tomatito en cuanto se despierte— suspiró—. Y como muestra de mi buena fe, no me meteré con él por lo menos hasta que se despierte— dijo como si estuviese a punto de hacer uno de los mayores sacrificios de su vida. Siguieron hablando y, unos quince minutos después, Mamoru recobró el conocimiento— ¡Oh! ¡Onii-chan! Ven a sentarte con nosotros—le sonrió al ver que se podía levantar él solo—, te he reservado un pastel de fresas.

—Gracias, onee-san— sonró con timidez y se sentó al lado de su hermana, aún con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Tatara fue a volver al ataque, pero, una mirada de advertencia de Misaki lo detuvo, puesto que no quería que su hermanito se volviera a desmayar—. ¿Hm? ¿Volviste a hacerle algo a Yata?

—Sólo le dejé bien claro quién es superior a quien—dijo convencida, degustando su zumo de naranja, que le había preparado Izumo.

—Eres peor que un niño, ¿lo sabías?— opinó Mikoto, tan serio como siempre, mientras se sentaba al lado de Anna y cogía un dulce al alzar—Deberías aprender de tu hermano y dejar de ser tan molesta.

—Y tú eres más gruñón que un ogro— protestó—. Si sigues así, te harás un viejo triste y solitario— lo señaló con su "dedo acusador".

—Y como tú te sigas comportando de esa forma tan infantil, jamás conseguirás novio y morirás sola— soltó antes de comer el primer trozo de dulce.

— ¡Onii-chan!—exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de Mamoru—. Dile que eso no es cierto— empezó a lloriquear como una niña pequeña—. Tú no crees que yo vaya a morir sola, ¿verdad?— buscó su apoyo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

—Claro que no, onee-san— comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con una mano para tranquilizarla—. Sólo te dice esas cosas porque está celoso de que Anna-chan te haga más caso a ti que a él— comentó sin el menor reparo, dejando de piedra a Mikoto, quien no se esperaba semejante golpe. Y es que, a pesar de su apariencia amable y su actitud cortés, Mamoru podía llegar a decir cosas realmente cínicas e hirientes.

—Tocado y hundido— se burló Izumo al ver la expresión de Mikoto.

—Izumo, están muertos— dijo Kamamoto al ver la mirada asesina de Mikoto clavándose en su "gracioso" amigo—.

—Mikoto-san, esa no es la forma de comportarse de un rey— le reprendió Tatara.

—Yo me comportaré como un rey cuando ella se comporte como una adulta— gruñó.

— ¿Son cosas mías o ahora es él quien se está portando como un niño?— le comentó Mamoru a Kamamoto en voz baja, haciendo que este se riera.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— les miró Mikoto con cara de pocos amigos.

—Nada, nada— se apresuraron a decir, moviendo las manos en señal de negación. Y con esa discusión pasaron la tarde. Los comentarios volaban y las risas llenaban el bar.

— ¡Oh! Misaki-nee-san, es hora de ir a trabajar— le informó Mamoru tras mirar la hora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido se van?— Tatara abrazó a Mamoru por la espalda, apoyando gran parte de su peso en él.

—Sí, es que ayer se nos olvidó ir a trabajar— Mamoru se rascó la cabeza, algo sonrojado— Tatara-san, pesas.

—No me importa. Me niego a que se vayan— infló las mejillas y frunció el ceño—. Pero qué rápido me abandonas—se hizo la víctima con aire melodramático.

— ¿Pues qué se le va a hacer?—Misaki se encoge de hombros—, tendremos que quedarnos aquí. Onii-chan, no puedes abandonarlo así como así.

—De eso nada. Misaki-nee-san, ¿sabes lo que pasará si no vamos a trabajar?— le saltó la venita tratando de imaginar qué le habría prometido Tatara a su protectora hermana para que lo apoyara. Aunque por otro lado, tal vez sólo usase a Tatara para poder quedarse y seguir de risas.

—Que nos despiden.

—Bien, ¿y si nos despiden?

—Que nos quedamos sin dinero, nos echarán de nuestro apartamento y no tendremos ni para comer.

— ¿Y…?

—Yo moriré de hambre y tú tendrás que volver a ya sabemos dónde—terminó de decir con una expresión trágica, dando por hecho que ella preferiría morir antes de volver con sus progenitores—. Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir—sentenció con seriedad, soltando a su hermano del agarre de Tatara con cierto esfuerzo.

—Nos veremos otro día. Espero que la próxima vez se puedan quedar más tiempo— se despidió Izumo, con su acostumbrada cortesía.

—Claro, denlo por hecho—le aseguró Mamoru.

— ¡No me abandones, Amorcito!—lo va a abrazar, pero Misaki se adelantó y lo abrazó ella, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Hasta la próxima, Anna-chan— la joven le acarició la cabeza a la tímida chica con cariño. Ambos hermanos se aproximaron a la puerta—. Ya me disculparé con el mocoso algún día— aseguró, antes de salir del local junto a su hermano. Aunque realmente no pensaba hacerlo


End file.
